Chat et Panda
by irkiala
Summary: Grimmjow demande un truc à Ulquiorra ... [le résumé est pourri, mais j'ai pas mieux] comme d'habitude RATING 18 pour cause présence yaoi, lemon, ...


_Alors aujourd'hui un petit truc tout mimi sur un couple assez improbable pour moi : Grimmjow x Ulquiorra. Enfin pas temps que ça vu ce que j'ai écrit ... Bref! Je vous laisse juger par vous même! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Grimmjow se sentait con, très con, une fois les mots sortis de sa bouche. Il regardait le jeune homme en face de lui. Il attendait sa réaction. Qui ne venait pas.

-Alors, s'impatienta-t-il.

-Oui.

Le bleuté en serait en tomber de sa chaise, s'il avait été assis sur une chaise bien sur. Il lui avait répondu le plus calmement possible. De toute façon, se dit-t-il, ce mec était d'un calme absolu quoiqu'il arrive._ (en même temps avec Ulquiorra, on peut pas s'attendre à autre chose!)_

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui. Tu n'es plus sûr de toi?

Grimmjow sentit une légère nuance moqueuse dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que ch'uis sûr, s'énerva-t-il, sinon je te l'aurai pas demandé!

Le bleuté regardait toujours le jeune homme en face de lui. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. Ils se faisaient face, les yeux dans les yeux. Grimmjow aurait bien voulut prendre possession de sa bouche mais ils étaient dans un lieu public et même s'il avait dit oui, il n'était peut être pas d'accord pour les démonstrations en public.

-Tu as autres choses à me demander?

-Non ... mais ...

Grimmjow regarda incrédule son nouveau petit ami partir en direction des bâtiments de la faculté de littérature. Il n'en revenait pas de se faire planter là. Quand il réalisa, l'autre avait déjà disparu à sa vue.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai! s'exclama-t-il, se faisant retourner sur lui les quelques étudiants qui se rendaient en cours.

Il regarda sa montre et se dirigea en courant vers son propre bâtiment, son cours allait bientôt commencer et Kuchiki-sensei n'était pas spécialement connu pour apprécier les élèves en retard. Il rangea le comportement du brun dans un coin de son cerveau en entrant dans l'amphithéâtre et prit place à coté de ses amis.

-Alors ? lui lança son voisin de gauche.

-Plus tard, grogna-t-il

En effet leur professeur venait d'entrer et aussitôt un silence s'abattit sur la classe. Le professeur de mathématiques commença alors son cours sous le regard studieux de ses élèves.

* * *

Grimmjow n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Les deux heures de cours de maths l'avaient épuisé. Il sentait le mal de tête venir rien qu'à penser aux exercices qu'il allait devoir faire le soir même. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur son colocataire pour l'aider s'il avait le moindre soucis.

En parlant de soucis, il en avait un autre à régler : son petit ami. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont il l'avait planté en plein milieu du parc de l'université après avoir accepter de sortir avec lui. D'ailleurs le bleuté n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait accepté. Il ne revenait toujours pas non plus de son attirance pour le brun. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Lui était en fac de biologie, l'autre en fac de lettres. Lui avait un look détonnant : cheveux bleus, yeux bleus, peau halée, sourire carnassier, grande gueule, grand, musclé par la pratique intensive de sport. L'autre avait un physique et un look plutôt discret : plus petit que lui, corps plus fin, cheveux noirs aux épaules, souvent, non même toujours, habillé en noir, grands yeux verts, peau blanche, maquillage noir, le plus souvent silencieux et inexpressif.

Ils s'étaient rencontré à l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, Ichigo et de son frère jumeau Shirosaki. Ichigo et lui était dans la même classe. De plus, ils étaient colocataires à la fac. La fête avait lieu dans la demeure familiale des Kurosaki et battait son plein, quand le jumeau albinos avait débarqué avec sa bande de copains. Tout de suite, les deux frères s'étaient pris la tête. Mais au final, Ichigo avait accepté que la 'bande de dégénérés' de son frère finisse la soirée avec eux. Il faut dire que les deux frères bien que se ressemblant physiquement étaient en tous points opposés. Et que cela créait quelques tensions entre eux. Surtout que Shirosaki faisait tout faire enrager son frère.

Grimmjow avait lui été happé par un regard vert quand le groupe était entré. Il n'avait vu que ce regard, ses yeux si grands mais si vides. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. A vrai dire il s'en fichait, il était bi. Le contact avait été rompu quand Renji lui été rentré dedans, repoussé par Rukia qui lui trouvait les mains trop baladeuses. Il avait passé le reste de la soirée à essayer de croiser à nouveau ce regard vert sans succès. Ce n'était qu'au moment de partir qu'il avait réussi.

Il avait salué un Ichigo bourré et enlacé par son frère, dans le même état que lui, un Renji pleurant contre un Chad impassible, une Rukia complètement déchaînée sur la musique avec Hisagi et Kira. Il n'avait pas vu ni Ishida, ni Inoue se doutant que le couple devait être occupé ailleurs. Il sortit sur le trottoir respirant l'air frais de la nuit et commença à diriger ses pas vers la fac quand il avait entendu des pas derrière lui. Il s'était retourné et avait été capturé par deux grands yeux verts.

-Je peux venir avec toi?

La voix grave et légèrement rauque l'avait ramené sur terre.

-Mouais, s'tu veux.

Et il s'était retourné pour reprendre sa route sans savoir s'il l'autre le suivait. Le trajet s'était fait plus ou moins en silence. La fac se situait à 45 minutes à pied. Ils traversèrent la ville endormie sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

-T'es à la fac?

-Oui.

-En 2eme année lettre avec Shirosaki?

-Oui.

-T'es pas trés bavard!

- ...

-P'tain, tu pourrais faire un effort!

Non mais c'est vrai, pour qui il se prenait se type. Il venait s'incruster mais il disait rien.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-Pardon?

Grimmjow se retourna pour le regarder intrigué.

-C'est mon nom.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack

-Je sais.

-Comment ça tu sais?

-Ichigo parle de toi.

-D'où Ichigo parle de moi?

-Avec son frère.

-Mouais ...

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel. C'est pas qu'il lui tapait sur le système mais ça le changeait de d'habitude. Il faut dire qu'entre Ichigo, Renji et Rukia, il était habitué à plus d'animation et surtout aux longs monologue d'Inoue.

Ils arrivèrent à la fac et se séparèrent sur un vague 'salut' devant les bâtiments regroupant les logements universitaires.

Grimmjow se déshabilla avant d'aller se coucher, il n'avait pas la force d'aller prendre une douche. Il s'endormit avec une dernière pensée pour les grands yeux verts d'Ulquiorra.

* * *

Pendant deux mois, il n'avait fait que penser à l'étudiant en lettres. Pendant deux mois, il avait été invivable pour Ichigo qui avait vite découvert son attirance pour le brun. Le roux en avait finit par en parler à son frère. Qui avait questionner sans succès le brun. Bref les deux jumeaux avaient décidé de faire vivre un enfer à Grimmjow puisqu'ils s'arrangeaient pour se voir en compagnie des deux intéressés. Grimmjow avait finit par comprendre où voulait en venir son ami et avait décidé d'en profiter, après lui avoir cassé la gueule et fait la boude pendant une semaine _(le contraire aurait été étonnant!)_

Un autre mois s'était passé avant que Grimmjow ne réunisse assez de courage pour commencer à voir le brun seul. Puis encore un autre mois où ils avaient appris peu à peu des choses l'un sur l'autre. Au bout du compte 4 mois après leur première rencontre, Grimmjow demandait à Ulquiorra s'il voulait bien être son petit ami alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers les bâtiments de la fac de lettres. A sa plus grande surprise le brun avait dit oui puis l'avait planté pour aller en cours. Grimmjow avait ensuite passé une fin de journée exécrable avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Grimmjow se décida à aller régler ses comptes. Il se doucha, s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un T-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal _(non je ferais pas de pub!)_ puis sortit dans l'idée d'aller réveiller son petit ami et par la même occasion de lui demander des explications. Il sortit de son bâtiment, traversa la petite place qu'entourait les différents immeubles d'habitation et entra dans celui de la fac de lettres. Il monta au deuxième étage et frappa à la porte.

Ce fut un Shirosaki en boxer qui lui ouvrit la porte. Grimmjow détailla le corps pâle devant lui. En tout point pareil que celui de son colocataire. Hormis la couleur. Ichigo avait la peau dorée par le soleil alors que Shirosaki semblait fuir l'astre du jour et ses rayons.

-Arrête de baver, Grimmjow. _(moi aussi faut que j'arrête de baver!)_

Les yeux du bleuté quittèrent le torse musclé de l'albinos pour les yeux de son propriétaire.

-Prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité, Shirosaki.

-Mouais ... et la marmotte elle met du chocolat dans du papier d'alu?

Grimmjow le regarda sans comprendre la référence_ (et j'espère qu'il est le seul!)_.

-Bon tu m'laisses enter?

-Ch'ais pas encore...

-A moins qu't'ne veilles faire profiter tout le monde de ton corps?

En effet, les quelques personnes qui commençaient à circuler dans le couloir regardaient la scène avec un œil intéressé au corps de l'étudiant en lettres. Celui-ci s'effaça laissant enfin renter son invité.

-Au fait ... qu'es-tu fous là de si bon matin?

-Je viens voir Ulquiorra.

-Il dort ... on a pas cours ce matin, fit Shirosaki en haussant les épaules.

Puis il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine de l'appartement et se servit un café.

-T'en veux un, demanda -t-il en levant la cafetière.

-Ouais ... tu sais à quelle heure il va se lever?

-Non.

Grimmjow aurait bien voulut aller dans la chambre du brun de suite pour le réveiller _(et aussi pour profiter de la vue du corps endormi du brun)_ mais il ne voulait pas de témoin de la discussion qu'il voulait et qu'il allait avoir avec lui. Il but son café à petite gorgée, silencieusement. Il était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation à l'albinos, et puis s'il était comme son frère, il préférait sûrement ce silence à un babillage matinal inutile. Et puis il ne savait pas si Ulquiorra avait fait part de sa demande à son colocataire. Ils devaient sérieusement discutés tous les deux. Il s'y était encore pris comme un manche avec sa demande. Il se gifla mentalement pour son manque de tact mais il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça comme ça. C'était sortit tout seul. Un quart d'heure et deux tasses de café plus tard, Grimmjow sursauta quand Shirosaki déclara:

-Bon j'vous laisse ... vous entretuez pas, hein les mecs?

Puis il le vit se lever, ébouriffer la chevelure brune d'Ulquiorra, enter dans sa chambre pour en ressortir vêtu d'un jean moulant noir, d'un T-shirt à manches longues rouge sang et d'un paire de lunettes de soleil, puis disparaître par la porte d'entrée. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là que Grimmjow eu le courage de regarder Ulquiorra. Le brun s'était déplacé jusqu'à la cafetière et avait rempli une tasse en forme de panda _(spécial dédicace à Aoi, Aka et Chiaki)_ . Il lui tournait le dos et Grimmjow put admirer le joli petit cul du brun qui portait en tout et pour tout un pantalon de toile noir. Un petit silence s'installa.

Ulquiorra n'osait pas se retourner. Kami-sama mais que fait-il ici? Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas se retourner et faire face au bleuté. Il devait se reprendre. Il devait se calmer et afficher son éternel visage calme. Il le devait.

Grimmjow attendait que le brun se retourne pour lui parler. Il fut un instant surpris en voyant le visage sans maquillage, les yeux verts non soulignés de noir, se poser sur lui. Il était encore plus beau comme ça. Il plongea son regard bleu dans le regard vert.

-Tu peux m'dire pourquoi t'es parti comme ça?

Pas un bonjour, non direct il l'attaquait. P'tain ch'uis d'plus en plus con, se gifla-t-il mentalement.

-J'avais cours ... et toi aussi.

-Oui ... mais c'était pas une raison pour me planter comme ça, s'énerva-t-il.

Il se leva et commença à faire les 100 pas devant le regard impassible du brun. Celui-ci sirotait son café, il en avait besoin. Il devait être un minimum réveillé pour affronter le bleuté. Celui-ci continuait son manège et jurant tout bas. Ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Ulquiorra. Il aimait quand Grimmjow s'énervait tout seul, ça l'amusait beaucoup de le voir dans cet état.

-Tu aurais préféré que je me jette à ton cou et que je t'embrasse?

Grimmjow stoppa son mouvement, regarda le brun, passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer en s'asseyant en face du brun.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il

-Alors que me reproches-tu exactement?

-Je sais pas, confessa -t-il. Tu pourrais pas passer un t-shirt?

Ulquiorra leva un sourcil interrogateur vers l'étudiant.

-Tu m'aides pas à rester calme en étant torse nu.

-Dis toi que tu as de la chance que j'ai mis un pantalon.

Ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

-Shiro en a marre que je me trimballe à poil le matin dans l'appart...

-Oh kami-sama ... comment tu veux que j't'saute pas dessus en me disant ça.

Grimmjow cacha son visage dans ses mains et donc ne vis pas le sourire qu'affichait Ulquiorra. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de passer un T-shirt.

-Et pourquoi tu me sauterais pas dessus?

La voix rauque et le ton légèrement sensuel firent dressé Grimmjow d'un seul coup. Il lui jeta un regard incrédule. Où était passé l'étudiant timide et impassible? Et pour la première fois, il vit un mince sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres du brun. Lèvres qu'il fixait intensément. Grimmjow ne savait plus comment réagir. Hier il était froid et aujourd'hui il lui faisait clairement du rentre dedans.

-Pas de suite, fit-il grondant. Faut qu'on cause d'abord.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis pour être sur d'avoir toute son attention.

-Et de quoi? répliqua froidement le brun.

Ça commence bien, pensa Grimmjow, si on se prend la tête dés le départ.

-Ch'uis pas doué pour les discours ... mais j'voudrais qu'on s'mette d'accord sur certaines choses.

-...

- Bien ... ch'uis quelqu'un d'assez possessif et ... démonstratif, j'pense que t'as put t'en rendre compte.

-Oui

-J'voulais savoir si tu voyait un inconvénient à s'qu'on s'affiche ... ensemble?

Ulquiorra regarda intensément Grimmjow. Il pensait que celui-ci voulait juste le sauter. En effet, le bleuté avait une réputation assez chaude. Et il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ça. Aussi avait-il été surpris quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait planté là. Le bleuté avait réussi à la déstabiliser et il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'il puisse être sincère et vouloir une relation durable et officielle avec lui.

Grimmjow se demandait s'il n'avait pas encore fait une gaffe devant le silence qu'affichait le brun. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir et le bleuté pouvait voir des micro crispations sur son visage. _(mais vraiment mico, hein!)_

-Tu ne veux pas juste me baiser alors?

-N ... non, se défendit la bleuté. Qui t'as foutu une idée pareille dans la tête?

-Ta réputation.

-Oh !

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Grimmjow.

-Donc tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi?

-Oui bien sûr ... sinon j'serais pas là à te taper la discut'... je pense que j't'aurais déjà plaqué au sol pour te faire ta fête.

-Bien.

Tous deux retournèrent au silence. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ulquiorra posa sa tasse vide, se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Grimmjow un peu surpris par le premier pas du brun dans leur couple.

-Bien ... maintenant qu'on a mis les choses au clair, si on passait à ça?

Et il prit possession des lèvres du bleuté. Qui fut ravis de la prise d'initiative de son petit ami.

Ulquiorra se décolla, au grand damne de Grimmjow. Celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre son éloignement.

-Tu comptes faire ça ici ? demanda-t-il d'un voix rendue plus grave par le désir.

Il eut le plaisir de voir l'autre sourire.

-Non … pas vraiment… t'es pressé ? demanda-t-il joueur.

Ulquiorra se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Mais pour quoi allait-il passer maintenant ? Une marie-couche-toi-là ? Il vit que l'autre l'observait légèrement moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Il me semble que toi aussi tu en as envie, non ? fit-il en appuyant sur le léger ronflement du pantalon de Grimmjow.

-Oui, tu as raison … j'en ai envie… à vrai dire, j'ai très envie de toi … si j'm'écoutais …je t'aurai déjà prit.

Il avait finit sa phrase dans le cou de l'ébène qui frissonna au souffle chaud contre sa peau. Ce qu'il lui disait l'excitait. Énormément. Il voyait des images se former dans son esprit et il se sentit durcir. L'autre ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. D'ailleurs, il vit son sourire s'agrandir encore. Il jouait avec lui ! Mais après tout, c'est pas comme s'il le savait pas. Il connaissait assez Grimmjow pour savoir que celui-ci adorait jouer avec les autres, et qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Surtout que maintenant ils étaient ensemble. Il eut un coup au cœur en pensant à ça. Ensemble. Oui, ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Le bleuté ne voulait pas juste le baiser, il voulait construire quelque chose avec lui. Il sentit son cœur vide depuis longtemps se remplir de quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à identifier. Un sentiment positif. Un sentiment plaisant. Un sentiment tendre et enveloppant. Il fondit sur les lèvres de l'étudiant en biologie. Il voulait lui faire sentir, lui faire savoir, que grâce à lui, quelque chose habitait son cœur.

Grimmjow, un peu surpris par la violence du baiser, ne dit rien et se contenta de répondre à celui-ci avec la même fougue et la même passion. Les bras d'Ulquiorra étaient passés autour de son cou et ses mains caressaient son dos. Lui avait enlacé la taille frêle du jeune homme. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser avec fougue jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow, cette fois-ci, les séparent. Ulquiorra ancra son regard dans celui de son vis à vis bien déterminé à comprendre ce qui se passait cette fois. Il se sentit alors soulever.

-Hey !

-Elle est où ta piaule ?

-Par là, montra-t-il en tendant le bras.

Grimmjow traversa rapidement l'appartement et poussa la porte entrouverte que lui avait indiqué l'ébène. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce obscure. Les volets étaient encore fermés et la seule lumière venait de la porte. Grimmjow attendit de pouvoir distinguer le lit pour s'avancer jusqu'à celui-ci et y déposer, enfin non plutôt y jeter, son amant. _(c'est qu'il est du genre plutôt pressé ! ! )_

-Hey ! s'exclama Ulquiorra.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus car une bouche recouvrait déjà la sienne, une langue cherchait la sienne avec avidité. Elles se trouvèrent et ne se lâchaient plus, passant d'un bouche à l'autre.

Les mains de Grimmjow parcouraient sa peau, frôlant ses cotes, caressant ses boutons de chair, lui arrachant des gémissements indécents. Il n'avait qu'un envie, que Grimmjow le fasse sien. Oh oui, il le voulait tellement. Mais Grimmjow ne semblait pas pressé d'en arriver là, alors il prit les choses en mains.

Il bascula le bleuté sur son lit et s'assit sur son bassin. Ou plus exactement sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Il eut le plaisir d'entendre l'homme sous lui jurer tout bas et la bosse pulser.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu … tu es encore tout habillé, déclara Ulquiorra.

Et Grimmjow le regarda incrédule. L'ébène le déshabilla rapidement, et entièrement, puis laissa ses mains vagabonder sur la peau dorée. Elle était douce. Elle avait une légère odeur boisé. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant et commença à le grignoter. Grimmjow laissait les sensations l'envahir avec délectation. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le dos et les fesses de l'étudiant au dessus de lui.

Ulquiorra descendit lentement sa bouche sur le torse du bleuté, traçant un sillon humide. La respiration de Grimmjow se fit plus haletante quand une de ses mains emprisonna son sexe durci. Ulquiorra releva la tête et vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de redescendre pour reprendre son exploration buccale.

Les mains de Grimmjow se perdirent dans la chevelure noire quand il le prit en bouche. Doucement, lentement, il léchait, suçait, dégustait cette colonne de chair vibrante. Il en appréciait le goût, l'odeur, la texture. Il s'appliqua à donner le maximum de plaisir à son partenaire, à l'exciter au maximum pour que celui-ci n'ait qu'une envie : le prendre. Et il était doué pour ça.

Il sentait que la respiration, tout comme le rythme cardiaque de son amant, avait accéléré. Il se dit que bientôt …

-Oh putain ! jura Grimmjow. J'en peux plus !

Ulquiorra se sentit repousser et allonger sur le lit. Grimmjow se plaça entre ses jambes et enfonça délicatement un premier doigt. Ulquiorra gémit doucement avant de le déloger sous le regard surpris de son amant. Il se pencha et fouilla sous son lit pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif qu'il présenta à Grimmjow.

-Si tu es pressé, utilise ça !

Grimmjow attrapa le tube et mit une pointe de gel sur ses doigts qu'il introduisit un à un dans l'antre serré de l'étudiant. Celui-ci gémit fortement sous l'intrusion. Grimmjow sourit pour lui-même et fondit sur la verge dressée face à lui. Il continua ainsi à préparer son amant. Quand il le jugea prêt, il retira ses doigts et s'habilla du bout de caoutchouc, avant de se présenter à l'entrée de l'ébène. Et de pousser pour y rentrer doucement. Il s'immobilisa alors, profitant des sensations qui se diffusaient dans son corps. Il observa le corps pâle sous lui et se mit à le caresser pour le détendre.

Ulquiorra respirait fortement, s'étant crispé quand Grimmjow était rentré. Maintenant, il se détendait sous les caresses expertes de son amant.

-Je peux bouger ? lui demande celui-ci.

Ulquiorra acquiesça et Grimmjow se mit en mouvement. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le corps de l'autre, que les sensations qui les envahissaient, que leurs bouches qui embrassaient, que leurs mains qui caressaient.

-Grimmjow … je vais … venir …

-Attends …

Grimmjow accéléra le rythme afin de pouvoir libérer son amant et se libérer en même temps que lui. Ulquiorra vint entre leurs ventres et étouffa son cri dans le cou du bleuté. Celui-ci vint après quelques mouvements supplémentaires. Ulquiorra avala son cri dans un baiser passionné.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Grimmjow avec tendresse ce qui fit rougir Ulquiorra.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis, se moqua gentiment le bleuté.

Il reçut un coup à l'épaule et se sentit repousser par Ulquiorra. Il le regarda sortir de la chambre et s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

-Mais … Ulquiorra le prends pas mal ! ! !

Il se leva et suivit son amant. La porte n'était pas fermée, il entra donc.

-Grimmjow ?

-T'aimes pas quand je te dis que t'es mignon ? demanda un peu perdu le bleuté.

-Je ne me trouve pas mignon, déclara-t-il. Ça bizarre de te l'entendre dire … c'est tout !

Ulquiorra entra dans la douche, toujours suivit par le bleuté.

-Qu'es-tu fait ?

-Bah, j'prends une douche !

-Avec moi ? demanda l'ébène incrédule.

-Bah oui ! Comme ça je pourrais te frotter l'dos ! lâcha-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Ulquiorra haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. C'est juste qu'il était surpris que Grimmjow souhaite prendre sa douche avec lui.

-Si tu veux, lui répondit-il.

Le sourire de Grimmjow s'agrandit encore.

* * *

Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bains, juste vêtu d'une serviette, ils se figèrent en découvrant Ichigo en état de choc et Shiro, mort de rire.

-Tu vois … ils se sont pas entretuer ! T'as perdu l'pari, frangin !

* * *

_Alors? vous en avez pensé quoi?_


End file.
